Battle Mode
Battle Mode is a gameplay for players to command specific arrangements of army. Each team should at least 1 hero joined and have either default setting or customizable followers. You can set up the defense level of the heroes, if the level is 2.0 means you just receive half of the normal damage, if the level is 3.0 means you just receive 1/3 of the normal damage, but throws will keep normal level. And there are bugs for more entertaining. There is no CRAZY! difficulty for this mode. Each team has their representing color of all 9 soldiers appeared in stage mode, team 2 are in red enemies and team 1 are in blue criminals. The HP are not differed in difficulties. But in easy the heroes won't have invincible state, if you choose the soldiers for player, they do not share invincible state too. HP for each characters: Bandit & Hunter: 50 Sorcerer: 100 Jack & Justin 150 Mark, Monk & Knight: 200 Jan: 250 Heroes & Bosses: 500 (Defense: 1.0, 1.5, 2.0, 2.5, 3.0. You can get from replay demo bug: 0.0, 0.1, 0.5, 0.6, 1.1, 1.6, 2.1, 2.6) The default settings: In Screen+Reserve types Zero: all none Balanced (Small): 2+4 Bandit, 2+4 Hunter, 1+1 Jack, 1+1 Sorcerer, 1+1 Justin, 1 Jan, 1+2 Milk, 1+2 Beer Balanced (Medium): 4+9 Bandit, 4+9 Hunter, 2+3 Jack, 2+3 Sorcerer, 2+3 Justin, 1 Mark, 1 Monk, 1+1 Jan, 1 Knight, 2+4 Milk, 2+4 Beer Balanced (Large): 7+13 Bandit, 7+13 Hunter, 4+4 Jack, 4+4 Sorcerer, 4+4 Justin, 1+1 Mark, 1+1 Monk, 1+2 Jan, 1+1 Knight, 3+7 Milk, 3+7 Beer Inferior (Small): 6+8 Bandit, 6+8 Hunter, 1+1 Sorcerer, 1 Jan, 1+2 Milk, 1+2 Beer Inferior (Medium): 13+15 Bandit, 13+15 Hunter, 1 Jack, 2+3 Sorcerer, 1+1 Jan, 2+4 Milk, 2+4 Beer Inferior (Large): 20+22 Bandit, 20+22 Hunter, 1+1 Jack, 4+4 Sorcerer, 1+2 Jan, 3+7 Milk, 3+7 Beer Ranged attack (Small): 3+3 Hunter, 2+2 Jack, 2+2 Sorcerer, 1+1 Monk, 1 Jan, 1+2 Milk, 1+2 Beer Ranged attack (Medium): 6+7 Hunter, 4+4 Jack, 4+4 Sorcerer, 2+3 Monk, 1+1 Jan, 2+4 Milk, 2+4 Beer Ranged attack (Large): 10+10 Hunter, 6+6 Jack, 6+6 Sorcerer, 4+4 Monk, 1+2 Jan, 3+7 Milk, 3+7 Beer Melee attack (Small): 3+3 Bandit, 1 Jack, 1+2 Justin, 1+1 Mark, 1 Jan, 1+1 Knight, 1+2 Milk, 1+2 Beer Melee attack (Medium): 6+7 Bandit, 1+1 Jack, 3+3 Justin, 2+3 Mark, 1+1 Jan, 2+2 Knight, 2+4 Milk, 2+4 Beer Melee Attack (Large): 10+10 Bandit, 2+2 Jack, 5+5 Justin, 4+4 Mark, 1+2 Jan, 3+3 Knight, 3+7 Milk, 3+7 Beer Giant (Small): 2+1 Mark, 1+1 Monk, 1 Jan, 1+1 Knight, 1+2 Milk, 1+2 Beer Giant (Medium): 4+2 Mark, 2+3 Monk, 1+1 Jan, 2+3 Knight, 2+4 Milk, 2+4 Beer Giant (Large): 6+3 Mark, 4+4 Monk, 1+2 Jan, 4+4 Knight, 3+7 Milk, 3+7 Milk Full: 2+30 Bandit, 2+30 Hunter, 2+30 Jack, 2+30 Sorcerer, 2+30 Justin, 2+30 Mark, 2+30 Monk, 1+15 Jan, 2+30 Knight, 3+30 Milk, 3+30 Beer Each type max. 10+30 soldiers for customize, there is a bug setting that record a gameplay before enter Battle Mode, then enter the army setting screen then exit(do not enter into the fight), replay that recording and you can exit to enjoy. But you could only did once for each game operation, otherwise restart the game and follow these steps again. The formation are 30+10 Bandit, 30+10 Hunter, 10+5 Jack, 10+5 Sorcerer, 10+5 Justin, 7+3 Mark, 7+3 Monk, 3+1 Jan, 3+1 Knight, 15+3 Milk, 15+3 Beer & Hero Defense: 0.0.